Haunting Dreams
by randomlass
Summary: Her dreams are about to come true...but how will he react to seeing her again? You have to read to find out the pairing!
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMNT!

* * *

"We should tell them," she whispered.

"I know," he murmured, running a three figured hair through her hair. She leaned into him, laying her cheek on his shoulder, and she let out a sigh.

"How would they react?" she asked, "Your brothers haven't seen me in two years."

"I bet they wouldn't send you away," he answered wrapping his arms around her. She sighed and snuggled into him; she looked up to him and smiled her eyes full of shyness.

"You've gotten taller," she murmured, adjusting herself so she could look into his eyes. Laughter filled his masked eyes, as he leaned in and kissed her, earning a soft moan from her.

"Hey, I was a teenager," he grinned, after breaking apart, "I'm now technically an adult." His white teeth sparkled in the darkness.

She stayed quiet holding on to him, her eyes closed, she opened them, and smiled. "Thank you for saving us," she wrapped her arms around his neck and gave him a peck on the cheek, "we would be mindless if it wasn't for you guys." He nuzzled her cheek, his eyes closed tightly. He didn't want to let her go again.

"I want to be here with you always," he whispered, "I love you."

"I love you, too," she pulled back, "but you must go home…you don't want…" He kissed her.

"I will be back," he smiled, "and maybe I really should tell my brothers you have come back."

"You should," her eyes sparkled, "that would make me the happiest girl in the world, but right now, being the luckiest is just fine."

"You got that right," he smiled, pulling her into another kiss.

* * *

Sydney sat up in bed, looking around praying it wasn't a dream. She let out a sob, realizing it was yet another dream.

She stood up, looking out the hotel room window, she had been looking for him ever since she decided to move to New York, but she still hadn't found him.

"Donatello," she whispered, touching the window, her eyes welling up with tears, "I never told you…but I love you." She looked away, her eyes tightly closed, tears quietly running down her face.

How her dreams haunted her, loathed her…she wished that they would just become real. Sitting down on her bed, she let out a sob, hoping and praying that her dreams would come true.

She had no idea that her wish was going to be answered.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

I got this idea during lunch and I started it…at first I thought it would be a oneshot…but I decided to make it a multi chaptered story…I hope you guys like it!


	2. 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!

* * *

**Chapter 2:**

Sydney sighed, running a hand through her short hair, she was finally moving into that apartment. She seemed a bit uneasy about the entire thing, but only to get a glimpse of him would make her whole again, or put her in a hole of despair just like leaving two years prior.

Her parents had been worried, she was only nineteen when she was captured by the foot, and forced to become Quarry, and that was three years ago. They didn't want her to go back to New York, but she was an adult and her parents had to deal with that.

She unlocked her apartment door, and stepped inside.

Her many boxes of belonging scattered all around the apartment and she really didn't mind. Setting her suitcase down in the room that was destined to be her bedroom; she returned and began to unpack her things. She licked her chapped lips when her stomach growled loudly.

"I knew I should have gone grocery shopping before I came here," she sighed. Grabbing her purse she exited her apartment, and walked down the Grocery Store, which was located only three blocks away, right now all she need was some of the essential things, before she goes there again, and as in essential she's getting, milk, orange juice, eggs, dried ramen, sandwich meat, ketchup, mustard, and a few other items.

Grabbing the purchased food, she exited out of the store. There were so many perverts there, that it made her sick. She shook her head, and began walking the three blocks to her apartment, and the sun was beginning to set. She couldn't help but glance in each alley she passed.

Oh, how she missed him.

Sighing she shook her head, and continued walking to her new home. She inwardly sighed seeing that she didn't even catch a single glance of any of them while walking home. Shaking her head, she trudged up the stairs, and to her apartment, opening the door and entering.

She set the two bags of groceries on the counter and began putting the food where it belonged, and pulled out a Slim Jim, and a cola, and began eating. She took a sip of her cola and walked to the room that was now her bed room. She set the cola and half the Slim Jim on the bed side table, and she laid down on the un-made bed.

"Maybe I should go for a walk," she whispered do herself, she was pretty restless so she decided to go for the walk, even though it was near dark, and most of the really perverted people came out at night. Standing up, she finished off her Slim Jim, and took a big gulp of her cola.

**-Thirty Minutes later-**

Sydney sat on a bench in the middle of Central Park, a thoughtful expression on her face, as her head hung over the back, her short blue hair hanging out of her face. She couldn't get Donatello off her mind no matter how hard she tried. She opened her eyes and looked in the dark sky, the sun had only set moments ago, and she would try her best to be careful…

Or so she thought.

She sat up, and looked around, she couldn't help but be nervous about being out in the middle of Central Park at night…She was now reconsidering on the idea.

Standing up, Sydney began to walk the way she had entered Central Park before, only to bump into someone. She looked up and her eyes widened.

It was one of those guys from the store.

"Hey there pretty lady," he smirked. She screamed.

The guy's smirk grew because of her scream, and reached out grabbing her arms, forcing her to stand up. Sydney struggled in his grasp, hoping and praying that anybody could help her. She shuttered when the guy licked her cheek.

"Hey, is that anyway to treat a lady?" her eyes widened at the familiar voice.

"Hey, buddy, if you know what's good for ya then bud out," the guy growled.

"I don't think so," she glanced over her shoulder, her eyes full of fear. She knew it was him, even if he was wearing a trench coat and fedora…she knew it was him. She watched as he charged the guy, and pulled her away. She landed on her butt with a slight yelp, and watched as a ruckus arose.

Minutes later, the guy that grabbed her scrambled away from the martial artist she knew that was hidden in the trench coat and fedora.

"It's nice to see you again Sydney," she found herself scrambling to her feet, and lunge at him.

"I've been looking everywhere for you," she cried, "Donatello…I missed you." He tensed as she held on tighter, fearing that she would have to leave him again.

"You have?" he asked, a bit puzzled.

"Yes…I have," she pulled away and looked under the fedora, seeing the purple masked mutant turtle. Just like her dreams he was taller then she was now, and he looked the same.

She felt like crying, just seeing him again brought her goose bumps; she had no idea whether this was a dream or not.

Putting her head on his shoulder, she closed her eyes, "Don't make me leave again."

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Thanks to all my reviewers! YOU GUYS TOTALLY ROCK!


	3. 2

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT!

* * *

**Chapter 3:**

Donatello sat in her apartment glancing around at the boxes, many boxes.

"So, how have you been," he asked, eye ridge cocked. Sydney shook her head, sat down, giving him a cola.

"Pretty good," she sighed, "I did get a job as a consular." Don couldn't help, but wonder why she was so upset.

"Sydney, are you okay?" he asked. She looked at him, slight blush on her cheeks.

"Yeah," she said shyly, "it's just that…I missed you…guys." She added the guys quickly.

"Is that why you were so happy to see me?" he asked. She looked up, and nodded slowly, a small smile on her face. He couldn't help but be confused by her mixture of emotions…he couldn't read them all. "Sydney, is there anything you want to tell me?"

She froze, looking up, eyes wide. She looked down at her hands, and began to twiddle her thumbs. How could she flat out tell him, it would just most likely push him away.

"Can't a girl hang out with a close friend?" she asked, trying to get him off her back. He cocked an eye ridge, not easily distracted, but smiled.

She drummed her fingers on the table nervously; she bit her lip and looked away. She blushed when he placed a hand on hers, and she looked at him.

"Sydney is there something you're not telling me?" he asked.

She closed her eyes, and turned away, "I don't know."

He didn't buy it, but he didn't want to force it out of her…he didn't want to loose her trust.

"So…what have you been doing the past two years?" she asked.

"Just the usual," Don grabbed the cola, and took a sip, "Raph hunting down the Purple Dragons along with a friend of ours, Leo trying to dissemble the foot…Mikey still being his goofy self, helping out in anyways he can…and me doing my usual stuff, fixing whatever they break, working on some projects, trying to rebuild the Shell Cycles, and helping out in anyway I can." Sydney's eyes widened a bit, afraid of what might have happened.

"But…you weren't hurt in anyway, right?" she asked. It would kill her if he was hurt, and she wasn't there.

He nodded slowly, his eyes shut tightly, "Do you know about that mutant out break?"

"How can I not, it was on the news constantly when it happened," she spread her arms out wide, her face panicked.

"Well…" he paused when she calmed down, "I was kinda…" he stopped at her panicked look. "Maybe I shouldn't tell you."

She nodded slowly, her eyes still full of panic.

"So you've been having plenty of adventures since we last saw each other," she shook her head as he took another gulp of his cola.

"Mikey's been wondering if you started a family," Don said setting down the cola. Sydney blushed crimson red, shaking her head.

"No…but my parents did try to set me up," she covered her mouth realizing what she said.

He looked at her, a bit confused, but shook it off.

"So…will you tell your brothers that I'm here?" she asked.

"Well, yes," Don nodded. She some what let out a sigh of relief.

"Would you like help unpacking?" he asked.

"I'm not unpacking until tomorrow…" she blinked.

"I'll see you first thing tomorrow," Don smiled, "this just looks like too much for you to unpack on your own. I'll bring my brothers with me."

"Thanks," she blushed. He couldn't help but blush himself seeing her blush.

He leaned in and kissed her on the cheek.

Her thoughts went wild, her heart leaping to her throat. Did he feel the same?

Don moved away, and smiled at her. He had no idea what drove him to kiss her on the cheek, but he really enjoyed doing it.

"I'll see you tomorrow Sydney," Don stood up.

"Well…okay," Sydney blushed watching him put on his disguise.

He sent her one last smile before leaving.

She sighed and leaned back on her chair…she missed him already. Minutes later, she stood up, deciding to unpack a few in her bedroom.

She unpacked her clothes, and put the sheets and pillows on her bed.

She laid on her bed, her clothes from that day still on, and she instantly fell asleep, and she soon found herself having yet another dream about him.

_-Dream-_

_Sydney sat on her couch, glancing at the clock. _

_She was scared, and worried._

"_Donatello…please, hurry," she whispered. She glanced at the clock, chewing her bottom lip._

_She tensed when she heard a tap on her window, and she stood up and looked to see Don smiling through the window._

"_Here goes nothing," she whispered.

* * *

_

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	4. 3

Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TMNT!

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Sydney was upset, she had just woken up from the best dream she had ever had. She looked at the ceiling, her blue hair messed up, and she looked at her watch.

It was three am.

She groaned. She stood up and looked at her clothes…they were wrinkled. Walking to a box, she pulled out some pajamas, shampoo, conditioner, body wash, towels, and undergarments, and scurried to the bathroom. She turned on the water in the shower, and set the temperature. She removed her clothes, and the room began to fill with steam, she stepped into the shower with the shampoo, conditioner, body wash, and the rag, and washed herself.

Her mind kept on drifting off to her talk with Donatello. She almost flat out told him her feelings…and that made her scared, because she doubted he felt the same. She touched her cheek absent mindedly, wondering if he did feel the same. She turned off the water, and stepped out of the shower and wrapped herself in the towel, her hair dripping wet.

She shivered from the lack of the warm water. Quickly slipping on her undergarments and pajamas, she hurried off to her bedroom, and got under the covers and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Nearly five hours later, she awakened and sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes. She scanned the room blinking, wondering if the events of the day prior were a dream. She stood up and slipped on a long sleeved baby blue shirt, and a pair of loose dark blue jeans. She dug through another box and pulled out a hair brush, and began brushing her short hair.

There was a sudden knock on her apartment door, making her tense.

Maybe the events weren't a dream.

Setting the brush down on the bed, she exited her bedroom, her bare feet silenced by the carpet. She answered the door only to see four bulky figures in trench coats and fedoras.

She smiled, realizing it wasn't a dream.

"Donny wasn't lying," Michelangelo's voice said in astonishment, "you haven't changed." She blinked, tilting her head.

"Um…thanks," she said nervously, "you guys can come on in." She moved to the side and allowed the four to enter.

"Damn…this place is full of nothin' but boxes," Raphael's voice rung out. She let out a small giggle, but she nodded.

"Well…I just moved in yesterday," she said, "but if it wasn't for Donatello…then…umm…" she blushed, not finding the right words.

"We know what almost happened," Leonardo's voice stated.

"You guys can take off all that stuff," she said, rubbing her arms, "I'm going to start unpacking the boxes in the kitchen so I can make some coffee. Would any of you guys want a cup?"

"Donny here is a coffeeholic," Mikey said setting his hat down on top of a box. She sent Don a sympathetic smile as he looked at the ground with embarrassment.

"There plenty of coffeeholics out there," she finally said, "I'm one of them."

"Well…it's good to see ya again Sydney," Raph grinned, his trench coat and fedora hung over an easy chair. She smiled.

"I missed you guys," she grinned, adding in her mind that she missed some more than others. Mikey walked up to her, pulling her into a hug, she slowly hugged back. She looked at Don; she seemed hurt seeing him look away when Mikey hugged her.

Donatello had looked away, and he felt hurt. He had no idea why though.

_Why would Mikey just go out and hug Sydney?_ Don thought bitterly.

He tensed feeling someone wrap their arms around him, hugging him tightly. He noticed that Sydney was hugging him, "So…do you want me to hook up the coffee pot and fix everything up?"

"Sydney, you don't really…" he began, but noticed her pleading look. He nodded, earning a kiss on the cheek.

A kiss on the cheek, and he just nodded. The spot where she kissed tingled slightly and he smiled a bit.

"I'll be right back, just stay out of the boxes in my bedroom," she frowned.

"Well…she's still the same old Sydney," Mikey said, "except…she's not Quarry…who we thought was a dude."

"Mikey…we get it already," Raph rolled his eyes. Mikey glanced at Don, seeing a dreamy expression on his face.

He inwardly did a victory dance. He always thought those two would be together. He read somewhere that when somebody meets there true love, they are _ALMOST_ alike. To him, Don and Sydney took the cake.

He reached into a box, secretly plotting his matchmaking plan.

The smell of coffee entered the room, and Mikey looked at Don a grinned. Don had the luck of unpacking family photos.

"Don, how do you like your coffee?" Sydney exited the kitchen.

"I take my coffee black," Don looked up from a photograph of her in high school. She instantly turned crimson red, but she nodded and returned the room.

"Hey, she looks with long hair," Leo leaned over Don's shoulder looking at the photograph. Don nodded absent mindedly setting the picture on the mantle.

"Donatello," he turned to see Sydney holding out a mug of black coffee, he took it from her hands, their fingers brushing slightly, but enough to make her blush.

"Thanks Sydney," he smiled.

"No problem," she blushed.

"_This is so going to rock!"_ Mikey grinned watching.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	5. 4

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

* * *

**Chapter 4:**

Sydney stared at the empty boxes that littered the floor; and it was already lunch…the only boxes she had left to unpack were in her bedroom. She watched as Donatello hooked up the television after he hooked the computer.

"So, you already called the cable company?" Don asked.

"Yes," she smiled, "I did that before I even left the hotel." Mikey had dragged Raph and Leo to the kitchenette, for the reasons were unknown to her and Don.

"Please!" Mikey was on his knees begging.

"Mikey…if you do see something…then don't push it," Leo shook his head, "let it happen on its own."

"You're no fun," Mikey pouted.

"Well…Mikey, what if it's only Sydney…then how would she react if Don didn't like her back?" Leo asked.

"Leo…Mike does have a point," Raph nodded, "I mean…ever since April and Casey got married, and after April gave birth to Clay, he has been depressed."

"Yeah…he's become another Raph," Mikey nodded. Leo sighed, Don had been going out more, but he didn't do what Raph and Casey did; all he did was sit in Central Park lost in his own little world.

That worried him.

"No…he's returned to what he was like when he was thirteen," Raph crossed his arms, "and that makes me worried."

"I don't remember Donny sneaking out when we were thirteen," Mikey blinked.

"Well…he did, and dat is what lead me to…well…ya know," Raph shrugged.

"That lead you into sneaking out?" Leo asked.

"Well…one of the many reasons," Raph shrugged.

Leo shook his head, watching as Sydney and Don as they talked in the other room. He had already hooked up her computer, and television and he smiled noticing how close they were on the couch. Mikey was right, they were made for each other. He would never admit Mikey would be right…out loud that is.

"So…when do we start?" Leo suddenly asked.

"You would really do that?" Mikey asked. Leo nodded turning to Mikey.

"So, what do ya have in mind?" Raph asked.

"Okay…here's what we do…"

Sydney smiled, she was glad that this wasn't yet another dream, but she couldn't flat out tell him her feelings…while his brothers were in the kitchenette clearly watching.

How could she tell him?

"Mike, that's just crazy," Raph shook his head, "you need somethin'…more…simple then that."

"Okay then you come up with the plan," Mikey frowned.

"Why not just…ya know…I'm not good at this stuff…and Mike's horrible at it," Raph shook his head.

"Why not just make a romantic dinner…it sure as shell beats Mikey's idea," Leo grinned.

"Hey...locking them in a closet a complete with food and water was a good idea," Mikey whined.

"No…that's just crazy," Raph growled.

"No…it's genius," Mikey grinned.

"What's genius?" Sydney asked entering the room with the mugs.

"Uh…" Mikey stammered. She shook her head, setting them on the counter and exited the room, sitting down on the couch.

"That was close," Mikey sighed.

"I think we should stuff Mikey in a closet with food and water," Raph smirked.

"Yeah…I think we should," Leo agreed.

"LATER!" Mikey ran out of the kitchenette.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	6. 5

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT, but I do own my OC Clay

* * *

**Chapter 5:**

Sydney sighed; they had only left hours ago.

She had an odd feeling that Mikey, Leo, and Raph were planning something…but what?

She was glad it took her only an hour to unpack and situate her bed room. She sighed and fell back on her bed.

* * *

"Mikey…are you sure you want to…" Leo blinked.

"I want to do the cooking," Mikey stated.

"Okay…fine," Leo sighed, "just do spaghetti, I'll call April to see if her roof top would be okay."

"But then Clay…"

"Clay is two months old Mike," Raph rolled his eyes, "all he knows how to do is to cry, eat, and poop."

"Why did they name him Clay anyways?" Mikey blinked.

"I don't know…but let's get back to the plan!" Leo said, "So Mike's doing the cooking, I'm setting the location and stuff up, Raph that leads you to somehow get Don and Sydney to meet on the roof."

"Why do I get the hard job?" Raph growled.

"Because…you were the one that got us in trouble with Splinter," Leo stated.

"IT WAS A FREAKIN' JOKE!" Raph cried.

"Guys, why are you guys all in Leo's room?" Don peaked in Leo's room, seeing them all sitting on Leo's bed.

"Umm…nothing," Mikey smiled innocently.

"Well…alright, I just wanted to tell you I was going out," Don said.

"And where will you be going?" Leo asked.

"I promised April and Casey I would watch Clay…why?" Don blinked.

"Oh…" Leo said, "I forgot about that."

Don nodded slightly before exiting the room.

"So…you wanna do this in three days?" Mikey asked, making sure Don was gone.

"That's fine with me," Raph stated, standing up, "Leo…your room is too clean."

"No…your room is too dirty," Leo rolled his eyes, "I can clean it if you want me to."

"Go near my room…and you'll get a fist in the mouth," Raph narrowed his eyes.

"I was joking," Leo rolled his eyes.

**-One Hour later-**

Leo stood there watching as Don watched Clay sleep.

He was surprised the day Clay was born that Casey would choose Don over Raph to be his son's godparent, but it sure didn't surprise Raph.

Clay was born with a full head of black hair and grey eyes, and with a loud set of vocal cords.

He swore he lost his hearing when he first heard that baby cry.

"Leo…why did Casey choose me?" Don suddenly asked. Leo sighed.

"I don't know," Leo stated.

Don sighed, shaking his head…sure it was an honor…but why not Raph?

"We don't know why they chose you…maybe because it was April's decision, none of us but them know," Leo shook his head, _"Please just get us off the subject."_

"What were you, Mike, and Raph doing at Sydney's?" Don suddenly asked.

"_Okay…now to get off that subject," _Leo sighed.

"We were talking about what we're having for dinner," Leo prayed he would buy it.

"So you decided to have lasagna?" Don asked.

"Yeah," Leo nodded.

* * *

Sydney sighed, shaking her head.

"So…in three days you want me to go and watch you guys train on the roof of Second Time Around?" she asked.

"Yup…we just want ya to meet a couple of our human friends," Raph nodded.

"Well…okay," Sydney said after a long silence.

"_This is goin' to work…I know it will,"_ Raph grinned, "Okay…I'll be takin' you there."

Sydney's heart fell a bit, but she nodded, "Okay…what time?"

"Seven o'clock PM, and dress semi formal," Raph stated.

"_Why would I have to dress semi formal?"_ Sydney thought as she said good bye to Raph.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_


	7. 6

Disclaimer: I don't own TMNT

* * *

**Chapter 6:**

The three days passed by slowly.

Sydney looked at herself in the tall mirror, biting her glossed lips. She had never been so nervous in her entire life. She looked at her black skirt, and white blouse.

Why did she have a feeling that something was going to happen…something so wonderful that she got chills just thinking about it?

Sighing she sat down on her bed, closing her eyes, a slight frown forming on her lips.

Her eyes snapped opened when she heard a 'rat-t-tat-tat' on her window. Glancing at the window she saw Raphael grinning at her.

She inwardly sighed, wishing that it was Donatello.

* * *

Don sat in silence in April's apartment, watching as April paced around the kitchen, dressed nicely.

"April…what's going on?" he asked. April bit her lip and continued pacing; five minutes later, her Shell Cell rang.

"Hello?" she whispered.

"_Okay, April…time to bring Don up,"_ Mikey whispered. She nodded and hung up the Shell Cell.

"Don, maybe you should get some fresh air," she smiled brightly, "I mean…you look a bit tense." Don nodded a bit, but stood up and exited the apartment, and walked up the stairs to the roof.

* * *

"Raph…what's going on?" Sydney asked as he pulled out a chair and she sat down. He grinned smugly.

"You'll see," he grinned. Her eyes widened as he leapt across the gap between this building and the next, and continued his way in that direction. She tensed hearing the door on the roof creak as it opened.

"Sydney?"

"Donatello?" she looked to see Don standing there on the roof almost as surprised as she was.

He blinked until he realized, "It was a set up."

"What?" Sydney asked.

He smiled, and made his way to the table, "This is what my brothers were planning." He blushed slightly. He pulled out a chair for her, beckoning for her to come sit down; she complained and sat down in the chair.

"So, it's like…a date," Sydney blushed. Don nodded, sitting down in front of her.

The door to the roof opened and April stepped out.

"April?" Don asked in shock.

"I'll be your waitress for tonight," she stated, forcing a smile, _"I'm so going to kill Mike later."_

Sydney nodded a bit, "I'm Sydney, and you are?"

"April Jones," she smiled at her, "it's a pleasure to finally meet you."

Sydney smiled back.

"So…what would you two like to drink?" she asked.

"How does some sparkling wine?" Don asked Sydney.

"That sounds good," Sydney nodded.

"The Welches?" April asked.

"Yes," Don nodded.

April smiled and walked off…

It was going to be a long night.

* * *

_**PLEASE R&R!**_

Sorry I haven't updated in awhile


End file.
